End
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Akhir dari hidupku, adalah sesuatu yang kuinginkan agar aku tak akan lagi bisa menyakitimu. Sho-ai, SasuNaru. RnR? or RnF?


**Hai! ^^/  
**

Ini fiksi tidak jelas dari author, gomen ne sebelumnya..

Mungkin seminggu kedepan tidak akan ada yang update dari fic-fic author yang lain.

Minggu depan UAS jadi yah,, hanya bisa minta maaf untuk yang menunggu fic author #emangnya ada!

BAIKLAH, SILAHKAN BACA ^^

Jika dirasa ngga suka, ngga apa-apa.

toh fic ini memang ngga ada bagus-bagusnya,, =="a

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : **

**Rate : K**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Sho Ai, , aneh, gaje, semi-canon, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Please enjoyed !**

**END  
**

* * *

###*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*####*###*####*###*####*####

_o_**O. Kagari Hate The Real World. O**_o_

Aku melihat tatapan teduh itu, tatapan dari mata indah milikmu.

Tatapan yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkah kakiku, setiap kegelapan yang menjadi bayang-banyangku, selalu mencari dimana keberadaanku agar terus berada dalam iris indahmu.

Setelah semuanya,

Aku tetap berdiri berseberangan denganmu. Selalu menjauh saat pantulan diriku muncul. Berakhir dengan pergi meninggalkanmu. Membiarkanmu menahan sakit itu sendirian.

Begitu egoiskah aku ?

Ku acungkah katana tepat di depan matamu, melemparkan berbagai jurus untuk melawanmu berniat membunuhmu. Tapi, kenapa? Kau tetap tak berpaling dariku, iris itu tetap memantulkan bagian gelap diriku. Membiarkan aku melihat betapa terlukanya dirimu.

Aku, tidak kah kau sadar?

Lihat aku, lihat kenyataan di depanmu. Kau lebih egois dariku, kau mengacuhkan semuanya. Bahkan ketika teman-temanmu menyerah terhadapku, kau datang dan mengucapkan hal bodoh itu.

Tidak,

Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati. Satu-satunya yang kuharapkan dalam hidup tak berhargaku ini adalah kau tetap hidup dan jadilah Hokage seperti keinginanmu.

Untuk apa kau mengurusi orang sepertiku, tak bisakah?

Tak bisakah kau lanjutkan hidupmu dan lupakan aku, jangan beri aku harapan. Jangan buat aku lemah dan menyakitimu lagi.

Jangan lagi mengejarku karena...aku akan terus lari darimu, kau menyia-nyiakan semua waktu berhargamu. Aku tidak akan kembali, tidak akan pernah. Mengertilah, jangan menjadi seseorang tempatku pulang. Jangan beri aku sesuatu yang terlalu tinggi untukku gapai.

Tatap aku, lihat aku yang sekarang. Hanya sampah tak berharga, jangan buat aku berangan menjadi berlian mahal yang bersanding dengan indahnya sapphire milikmu.

Biarkan aku lenyap bersama kegelapan di sisiku, bersama dendam tak berujung yang bertumpu dipundakku.

Bukankah pilihan itu menyakitkan, tak apa...asal kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu.

Jadi berhenti membuatku bersandar dan merengek padamu. Jangan buat aku mengeluarkan semua kebohongan lagi. Itu menyakitkan, melihatmu terus terluka karenaku.

Bahkan, lebih sakit saat melihatmu menangis. Apa yang kau tangisi, jangan redupkan cahaya di matamu dengan air mata itu.

"_Do...be..."_

"_Berhenti bicara brengsek! Aku akan menolongmu!"_

Menolongku?

Tak tahukah kau, saat inilah yang selalu ku tunggu.

"_Sakura! Kenapa darahnya tak berhenti, lakukan sesuatu!"_

"_Diam Naruto! aku sedang konsentrasi!"_

Senang, kenapa aku merasa sangat senang saat ini. Aku akan bebas, aku akan segera bebas dari semua belenggu ini. Sudah, aku baik-baik saja.

"_Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau memang sangat hiks bodoh Sasuke!"_

Kenapa kau tetap seperti ini, setitik cahayaku.

Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tersenyum, tersenyumlah untukku.

"_Do...be, deng...r ...aku."_

"_Sudah, sudah ku bilang berhenti hiks berhenti bicara!"_

Jangan menangis, sudah ku katakan tersenyumlah.

Apa yang ku lakukan, aku mengotori wajahmu. Maaf karena aku tidak melihat tanganku yang begitu kotor, aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu.

Membelai wajahmu, aku ingin mengingat saat ini. Mengingat setiap garis wajahmu.

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sial! Jantungnya sudah tak berfungsi lagi, tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya."_

Kenapa berat sekali, sebentar saja. Tetaplah terjaga, aku ingin melihatnya. Aku akan buat dia bertahan.

Aku tidak mengerti ini, kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Bukankah lubang itu ada dijantungku, bukankah jantungku yang hancur.

"_Teme! Tidak, bertahan. Kumohon hiks bertahanlah!"_

"_Aku...baik...saja."_

"_Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Hiks, jangan pergi. Ja jangan tinggalkan aku,"_

Sepertinya sampai akhir pun aku akan tetap membohongimu,

Aku lelah, semuanya. Bolehkah aku beristirahat? Aku butuh tidur.

Hei, its over right?

"_Teme! Buka matamu brengsek!"_

Hentikan dobe, biarkan aku tidur. Sebentar saja, aku butuh istirahat dari hidupku.

Mungkin, besok aku akan bangun dan meladeni semua ocehanmu, tapi sekarang aku ingin tidur.

"_Teme! Bangun! Bangun!"_

"_Naruto, berhenti. Sasuke dia sudah..."_

Oyasumi...dobe,

"_HUWAAAAA!"_

__Semuanya berakhir, kisah ini bukan yang ku inginkan. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku tetap menjalani kisah itu sebagai jalan hidupku.

Sampai akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa hidup itu berharga.

**End**

**flame?  
**Silahkan, bebas untuk kalian.

**Review?**

Owh, itu adalah suatu keajaiban.


End file.
